Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel
Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel Aktuelle Nominierungen Coruscant Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 27.04.07 bis zum 04.05.2007 * : Der Artikel ist auch schon fast exzellent, aber es fehlt dann doch noch viel aus der "Imperialen-Ära" die viel zu wichtig sind, als das man sie auslassen könnte. (jmd hat zwar was nachgetragen.. aber ohne quelle und noch nicht überprüft). --Modgamers 08:16, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : ja da stimme ich dir zu Modi ;-), guter Artikel--Yoda41 Admin 13:00, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich finde den Artikel sehr lesenswert und daher Pro. Boba 14:03, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich kann nur wiederholen was ich bereits zu Tatooine geschrieben habe: Beinahe exzellent, also ohne Frage lobenswert. --Anakin 14:32, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist an sich gut. Aber ich finde es in sich widersprüchlich, wenn der Artikel als lesenswert ausgezeichnet wird und im Artikel prangt eine Vorlage zum Aufruf zur Nacharbeit. Das gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht. Zudem ist die Zeit der Neuen Republik fast überhaupt nicht erwähnt, deshalb ja auch die Nacharbeit. --Little Ani Admin 14:49, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Der Artikel ist eigendlich Lesenswert, aber da hat Little Ani schon recht! Wenn ihm Text eine Vorlage zum Aufruf zur Nacharbeit ist sollte man es nacharbeiten und den Artikel dann nochmal Vorschlagen! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:35, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Langer auführlicher Artikel, hat mir sehr gefallen. --Asajj 20:07, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Sicher noch nicht perfekt und noch etwas ausbaufähig aber auf alle Fälle lesenswert. Kyle22 23:23, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Lesenswert aber auf keinen Fall mehr. Meister Yoda 10:09, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) * :Da fehl noch was aber der ist lesenswert.Vos 18:39, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Firmus Piett Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 27.04.07 bis zum 04.05.2007 * : Das ist auch schon ein Grenzfall. Das Thema Piett ist schon fast ausgereizt, was ihn schon irgendwie Exzellent macht (von den Kriterien her). Doch gibt es noch so ein paar Dinge die fehlen und Altair müste ihn nochma überfliegen Bild:;-).gif --Modgamers 08:25, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Gefällt mir. --Asajj 20:05, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Gefällt mir ebenfalls sehr gut der Artikel Jango 20:13, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Ich schliesse mich da an. Liest sich gut und Gliederung ist auch schön. Von mir gibst Pro. Boba 20:20, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Sehr interessantes Porträt, wirklich lesenswert! (Habe gerade noch Typos entfernt) Kyle22 23:40, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ja, sehe ich auch so--Yoda41 Admin 13:55, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ja, nur warum dann nicht exzellent. Vielleicht noch Teile der Enzyklopädie aus Rebellion einfügen und zur Wahl für exzellente Artikel vorschlagen. --DarthMomse 14:37, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Bei Rebellion stehen genau 2 Sätze.. ich weiß ja nicht was du für ein Rebellion hat, aber so viel steht da nich drin. --Modgamers 14:38, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Dann ist doch alles okay. Ich habe es aktuell nicht drauf, hatte aber immer die Enzyklopädie für gut empfunden. Muss mal sehen, habe auch die deutsche Version, mal sehen ob da noch etwas mehr drin steht. --DarthMomse 20:29, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Guter Artikel. @Modgamers Ich hab nur einen Fehler gefunden. Bild:;-).gif Altaïr 16:18, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Lässt sich gut lesen und es steht auch alles drin, was ich über ihn weiß. Ich jedenfalls könnte nichts mehr hinzufügen. Meister Yoda 10:07, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Jedi-Heiler Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 27.04.07 bis zum 04.05.2007 * : Den habe ich selber Nummerniert, darum gebe ich ein Pro. Der beschreibt die Fähigkeiten, Tätigkeiten und die berühmte Heiler werden vorgestellt. Darum ist der für mich ein Kandidaten für die Lesenswerte Artikel. --Vos 14:06, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich finde das ist zu wenig.--Yoda41 Admin 14:12, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Dem schließe ich mich an: Zwar interessant, aber noch lange nicht lesenswert. Die Auszeichnung soll ja besondere Artikel aus der Masse hervorheben, aber wenn Artikel wie dieser bereits lesenswert bekommen, haben bald alle Artikel diese Auszeichnung. --Anakin 14:30, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich schließe mich ebenfalls an; zu dem Thema gibt es definitiv viel mehr zu sagen, zum Beispiel über bekannte Heiler, ihre Ausbildung, bekannte Einsätze o.ä. Zwar erwarte ich in einem lesenswerten Artikel keine Vollständigkeit, aber ein bißchen mehr Hintergrundinformationen dürften es schon sein. Gruß! RC-9393 14:40, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Über die Jedi-Heiler gibt es definitiv mehr zu sagen. Der Artikel behandelt eigentlich relativ oberflächlich und bittet überhaupt nichts greifbares, wie beispielhafte Missionen oder Einsätze von Jedi-Heiler. Gerade zur Zeit der Klonkriege sind die Jedi-Heiler von großer Wichtigkeit. Erwähnenswert wären vielleicht die Ereignisse auf New Holstice oder Null (siehe Klonkrieg-Comics). --Little Ani Admin 14:56, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Ich muss sagen, dass ich zu dem Thema nicht wirklich viel weiß, glaube aber auch, dass es irgendwo noch mehr dazu geben muss, als momentan im Artikel steht. Altaïr 16:23, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Ich habe den Artikel gerade selbst nochmal korrigiert und etwas ergänzt, bin daher der Meinung, dass es zwar eine gute Basis ist, aber der Artikel noch nicht für ein "Lesenswert" geeignet ist. Mir fehlt da ein Geheimnis. Das, was man dort liest, ist zu allgemein, als dass ich es als sehr lesenswert einstufen würde. --Daritha 00:05, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Das sind ja nur Bilder. Das lohnt nicht einmal die Nominierung. Meister Yoda 10:11, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Lichtschwert Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 27.04.07 bis zum 04.05.2007 * : Ich finde den Artikel verständlich und gut leserlich. Die Gliederung gefällt mir gut. Es fehlt halt noch einiges für exzellent, aber lesenswert ist er für mich auf jeden Fall. Boba 14:39, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Stimmt, also für exzellent definitiv zu wenig, aber sehr interessant zu lesen und es steht im Großen und Ganzen alles im Artikel was es zu sagen gibt. Vielleicht könnte man noch etwas über die Lichtschwert-Konstruktion unter den Jedi schreiben, und im Bereich Hinter den Kulissen gibts sicher auch noch was zu sagen. Aber ansonste auf jeden Fall lesenswert. --Anakin 15:23, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Gründe sind genannt --Asajj 20:10, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich schließe mich da voll und ganz an! Jango 20:12, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Ich find den Artikel gut! Echt Lesenswert!--Heiliger Klingone 00:11, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Ich find denn auch total gut,hatt abe halt nicht für exzellent gereicht!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 14:09, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : En bisschen mehr finde ich müsste aber schon noch.--Yoda41 Admin 14:16, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Da sind noch ein paar kleiner Fehler: Man sollte auf das Design des Artikels achten (nicht der Abschnitt:Design). Das müsste noch verbessert werden. Meister Yoda 10:13, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) * :Der ist lesenwert super.Vos 18:41, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Republic Commando (Klonkrieger) Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 27.04.07 bis zum 04.05.2007 * : Schöner Artikel, sehr interessant und ausführlich geschrieben, außerdem steht alles drinnen was es zu dem Thema zu schreiben gibt. Deshalb lesenswert. --Anakin 15:38, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich finde ihn ebenfalss ziemlich informativ und er ist gut zu lesen. Boba 15:46, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * ; Ich hätte auch kein problem damit den Artikel ein Exzellent zu geben. Aber er wurde ja hier zuerst vorgeschlagen. --Modgamers 16:13, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Exzellent ist er noch nicht... aber lesenswert!--Asajj 20:14, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Ich find den Artikel gut! Echt Lesenswert!--Heiliger Klingone 00:11, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Es müsste noch eine kurze Beschreibung der Personen hinein. Dann ist er lesenswert. Meister Yoda 10:15, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) **Aber der Artikel soll ja nicht die Personen beschreiben, sondern Die Einheit Republic Commando. Für die einzelnen Personen gibt es ja wieder eigene Artikel, da kann man ja nachlesen, wenn man genaueres über diese erfahren will. --Anakin 10:22, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) * :Guter Artikel Lesenswert auf jeden Fall Jango 18:41, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) Mara Jade Skywalker Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 27.04.07 bis zum 04.05.2007 * :So, also da meine letzte Exzellent-Vorschlagung abgelehnt wurde, finde ich jedoch das der Artikel Mara Jade auf jeden Fall lesenswert ist. Er gibt viel Informationen zu diesem Charakter preis und ist sehr ausführlich und gut formuliert. Gruß--General Grievous 16:27, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Seh ich genauso --Modgamers 16:29, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Also ich finde den nicht so gut,man kann ihn ja lesen aber lesenswert ist der nicht!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 17:15, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich bin auch dafür sehr guter Artikel lässt sich gut lesen Jango 18:20, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Habe ihn gerade um ein meiner Meinung nach gutes Zitat ergänzt. Aber er war vorher auch schon lesenswert daher von mir PRO. Boba 11:27, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich kann da leider nicht so ganz zustimmen. Der Artikel ist okay, keine Frage, aber für einen Charakter, der nun wirklich eine große Hintergrundgeschichte hat, erwarte ich mir mehr. Das was da steht, ist zwar alles wirklich schön geschrieben, aber wenn ich „Mara Jade Skywalker“ Aufrufe ist das solide, nicht irgendwie herausragend aber auch nicht schlecht. Gruß Little Ani Admin 11:35, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich denke das beides stimmt was hier gesagt wurde, es aber auch zusätzlich nicht mehr viel zu schreiben gibt. --DarthMomse 14:02, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist nicht schlecht, aber ich stimme Ani zu.--Yoda41 Admin 14:17, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Lesenswert ist der Artikel meiner Meinung schon, da die Bilder gut eingesetzt sind und man den Artikel gut lesen kann, aber er ist wie die meisten Exzellent-Nomnierungen zu kurz. Meister Yoda 10:18, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) *Hey Meister Yoda wie meinst den das mit zu kurz für exzellent Artikel? versteh ich nicht, er ist doch für lesenswert vorgeschlagen. Boba 14:17, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) Yinchorri-Aufstand Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 27.04.07 bis zum 04.05.2007 * :Also ich finde den Artikel eigendlich Lesenswert. Habe mir auch viel mühe für den Artikel gegeben.:)--Heiliger Klingone 19:00, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Bin auch dafür lässt sich gut lesen Jango 20:22, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Ja ich finde den auch sehr leserlich. Boba 20:50, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Also ich habe das Comic,wo der Aufstand kommt, selber und ich muss sagen das ist super geschriben,er hatt wirklich nix ausgelassen!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 23:28, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich finde die Unterübesrschriften irgendwie nicht alle ganz so passend. Sonst ok. Meister Yoda 10:21, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) *Dann gib mir doch mal einen Tipp wie sie besser sind. Dann kann ich das auch änderen, obwohl ich finde das sie pssen. --Heiliger Klingone 14:50, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) * :Der ist gut und Lesenswert.--Vos 14:08, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist wirklich gut und ist sehr ausführlich. Aber manchmal sind mir einige Holprigkeiten in der Sprache aufgefallen. Zudem vermisse ich ein wenige den ganzen Hintergrund. Es sollte wenigstens kurz auf die Rolle des Yinchorri-Aufstandes in Bezug auf Palpatines Plan, die Republik zu stürzen, eingegangen werden. Dass Palpatine alles eingefädelt hat, wird nur am Anfang kurz erwähnt, obwohl es ein wirklich wichtiges und interessantes Element ist. Auch die Nachwirkungen (Stichwort: Valorums Blockade) sollten wenigstens erwähnt werden. Alles in allem ergibt das ein Neutral mit leichtem Hang zum Kontra... --Little Ani Admin 22:08, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) Grodin Tierce (Klon) Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 27.04.07 bis zum 04.05.2007 * : Ein guter "lesenswerter" Artikel, nicht exzellent, aber auch nicht nichts. --Asajj 20:20, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist einwandfrei. Eine wirklich sehr gute Sprache, verständlicher Ausdruck, anschaulich, nachvollziehbar. Tip top... unbedingt lesenswert. --Little Ani Admin 11:54, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Da kann ich nur zustimmen. Wirklich sehr gut zu lesen. Boba 12:07, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Da kann ich mich nur anschließen der ist wirklich gelungen Jango 12:15, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist anschaulich und interessant geschrieben, und lässt sich schön flüssig lesen. Deshalb bekommt er von mir ein Pro. --Anakin 12:54, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Ja, da sieht man mal, wieviel man aus Nebenpersonen rausholen kann, vorbildlich--Yoda41 Admin 13:58, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ansich ist er keine Nebenperson, sondern eine von 3 (4) Imperialen Hauptpersonen, bis man am schluss merkt, das er DIE Hauptperson ist. --Modgamers 14:00, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) :PS: Mal schauen ich muss den nochmal erweitern.. dann gibts vielleicht auch ein sternchen. Immoment hab ich so 30/70/20 Prozent aus den jeweiligen Quellen übernommen. --Modgamers 14:04, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Schöner Artikel, nicht mehr viel hinzuzufügen. Meister Yoda 10:23, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Daala Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 28.04.07 bis zum 05.05.2007 * :Die Artikel der Hauptbösewichte sind schon sehr gut, nur halt noch nicht Exzellent. Ich halte Daala zwar für derbe inkompetent, doch ist der Artikel lesenswert. --Modgamers 08:13, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Ich finde den Artikel ebenfalls sehr gut. Er liest sich sehr angenehm. Boba 09:48, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Der Artikel lässt sich gut lesen, deshalb verdient er auch ein lesenswert Jango 11:16, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Daala ist eine interessante Figur und der Artikel, den sie bekommen hat, ist auf jeden Fall "lesenswert". Gruß Asajj 13:54, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Finde ich gut geschrieben. Evtl könnte man noch Teile der Enzeklopädie aus Rebellion einfügen. --DarthMomse 14:32, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) :"Daala is the only known female Admiral in the Imperial Navy and one of the most brilliant military strategists in the Empire. Daala is currently in command of the late Grand Moff Tarkin's special weapons development task force." Das steht bei Rebellion... gut was willst du jetzt noch hinzufügen? --Modgamers 17:33, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ganz ehrlich....ich mag den Artikel so überhaupt nicht. Ich kann nicht so ganz erklären warum, aber ich würde ihn nochmal ganz neu schreiben. Überhaupt nicht mein Lesestil. Mögen zwar Informationen drinnen sein aber irgendwie....nein. Ich glaube, das würde anderen Leuten auch so gehen wie mir. Meister Yoda 10:27, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ysanne Isard Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 28.04.07 bis zum 05.05.2007 * :Die Artikel der Hauptbösewichte sind schon sehr gut, nur halt noch nicht Exzellent. Ihre Jugendgesichte ist halt noch nicht so gut dargelegt, die sachen aus den Comics fehlen mehr oder minder und an einigen Stellen könnte man ausführlicher werden. --Modgamers 08:13, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Ich schliesse mich Modgamers an, lesenwert ist er allemal. Boba 09:50, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Das ist mir noch zu wenig. Es ist großteils schon 3+, aber für die 2- fehlt da noch einiges. --DarthMomse 14:30, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Ein wenig fehlt noch--Yoda41 Admin 14:24, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich find den Artikel nicht doll. Auch die Bilder passen rgendwie nicht so ganz in den Text. Meister Yoda 10:28, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Sate Pestage Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 28.04.07 bis zum 05.05.2007 * :Die Artikel der Hauptbösewichte sind schon sehr gut, nur halt noch nicht Exzellent. Bissel kurz, fehlt noch der Kram aus den Comics, aber lesenswert. --Modgamers 08:13, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Ja habe ihn mir gerade durchgelesen und bin der Meinung dass er es verdient hat. Boba 13:28, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Gefällt mir. --Asajj 13:54, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Gut formuliert und gut wiedergegeben was in Cloak of Deception steht. --DarthMomse 14:05, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ihr habt alle Recht, aber ich find den Artikel eher schwer zu lesen. Meister Yoda 10:30, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) * :Verstehe nicht warum der Schwer zu lesen sein sollte, ich find ihn gut zu lesen und deshalb Pro Jango 22:13, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Zsinj Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 28.04.07 bis zum 05.05.2007 * :Die Artikel der Hauptbösewichte sind schon sehr gut, nur halt noch nicht Exzellent. Auch hier gibt es mehr zu schreiben, doch gut ist er schon. --Modgamers 08:13, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Gefällt mir auch. --Asajj 13:56, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Hier sollte schon mehr geschrieben werden, denn er ist schon wichtig. Deshalb bekommt er kein PRO von mir. --DarthMomse 14:02, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich finde, da geht noch was: Ich vermisse irgendwie die Ausführlichkeit in manchen bereichen. Da muss noch die Dramatik rein, wie er von Solo durch die ganze Galaxis gejagt wurde, wie der Gespensterstaffel ihn verarscht hat, wie er doch immer wieder entkommen konnte...--Yoda41 Admin 14:26, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Der Typ ist viel dicker als der Artikel, der eher das Gegenteil ist. Nichts besonderes. Meister Yoda 10:32, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Bria Tharen Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 28.04.07 bis zum 05.05.2007 * :Gut.. keine Bilder... aber schon der Archetyp eines Lesenswerten Artikels. --Modgamers 09:28, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Kannte sie vorher zwar nicht, sieht aber sehr gut aus. --DarthMomse 13:51, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Ja ist sehr gut auf jeden Lesenswert von mir gibts ein Pro Jango 17:37, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Für ein Häckchen fehlen mir da noch ein paar Bilder.--Yoda41 Admin 14:17, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) Darth Vaders Rüstung Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 28.04.07 bis zum 05.05.2007 * :Ich finde, dass der Lesenswert ist, vor allem nach Little Anis Hilfe Jango 15:11, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Der Artikel ist zweifellos gut gegliedert und getextet, doch die einzelnen Abschnitte sind recht kurz. Mit ein paar Ergänzungen ist der Lesenswert-Status auf jeden Fall drin. Kyle22 15:27, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich finde ihn sehr gut zu lesen und die Gliederung gefällt mir. Boba 11:12, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ein schöner Artikel. Sprachlich gut und inhaltlich interessant und anschaulich geschrieben. Es könnte noch etwas rein, wie sich Vader in der Rüstung fühlte (in Dunkler Lord - Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader steht dazu etwas). Auf jeden Fall ein sehr lesenswerter Artikel. --Anakin 20:39, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich hätte nicht erwartet hier den Artikel Vaders Rüstung zu finden, aber der Artikel ist interessant. Meister Yoda 10:34, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Schlacht von Felucia Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 28.04.07 bis zum 05.05.2007 * :Ich finde der ist gut weil, liest sich flüssig und Bilder passen zum Test, aber er ist etwas kurz.Vos 17:58, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich weiß noch, als ich den Artikel kontrolliert habe und ihn dabei fast komplett neu schreiben musste. Der Artikel ist sprachlich ganz schlecht dran und liest sich überhaupt nicht flüssig. Erst nach mehrmaligen Darüberschauen ist der Artikel gerade so in Ordnung. Für eine Schlacht ist der Artikel okay, aber für diese Schlacht definitiv nicht. Einerseits brauchte der Artikel nochmal eine sprachliche Überholung und andererseits mehr inhaltlichen Input. Wenn ich da gucke, was alles in der Kategorie:Schlachten für Klunker warten, die von weitaus höherer Qualität sind, ist das hier eigentlich von einem lesenswerten weit entfernt. Um es nochmal deutlich zu sagen, auch ein lesenswerter Artikel soll etwas absolut besonderes sein. Das hier ist nichts besonderes, es ist normal... --Little Ani Admin 18:08, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich finde das Ani recht hat, er liest sich nicht sehr gut, da stören mich noch viele Dinge, es ist auch so abgehackt geschrieben, wichtige Details fehlen, wie fand Aalya zum Beispiel Barris, wo kam Bly und sein Sternenkorps her, woher kamen die Droidenjäger und wo her die ARC 170 nene das ist noch nicht gut Jango 18:19, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :holperig--Yoda41 Admin 14:23, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Langsam meint man wirklich der Artikel sollte einfach rausgeschmissen werden. Ich find den wie schon vorher einfach schlecht. Meister Yoda 10:37, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) B1-Kampfdroide Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 28.04.07 bis zum 05.05.2007 * : Ein sehr schöner Artikel. Sprachlich schön geschrieben und sehr ausfürlich. --Anakin 20:24, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich find ihn auch toll: zu gut für lesenswert, nicht ganz exzellent. Wie Anakin schon sagt sprachlich super. --Dark Lord of the Shit 21:32, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Da kann ich nur Beiflichten sehr toller Artikel und gut geschrieben Jango 21:36, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ja da schließe ich mich an er ist ziemlich gut. Boba 21:42, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Jo, ist ganz ok.--Yoda41 Admin 14:22, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ist ein guter Artikel. Nur finde ich es seltsam, dass die Droiden auch zum Protokoll verwendet werden. ???? Ich dachte, das sind Krieger. Meister Yoda 10:41, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Malinza Thanas Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 29.04.07 bis zum 06.05.2007 * :Sehr guter Artikel schön geschrieben Jango 21:52, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich finde auch das er Lesenswert geschrieben ist.--Heiliger Klingone 19:15, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ganz guter Artikel, aber 1. ist das ein Bild von der Mutter, das passt da nicht hin und 2. fehlen dann die Bilder. Meister Yoda 10:42, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) * Ich weiss das das Bild von ihrer Mutter ist. Das Problem ist, es gibt keine Bilder von Malinza. Ich kann das Bild aber gerne raus nehmen. Boba 13:46, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : ihr seit echt streng was die bewertung angeht... menschenskinder... wir ham die Exzellenten nicht umbenannt Bild:;-).gif... naja... der artikel ist auf jedenfall lesenswert. An mir solls nich scheitern --Modgamers 14:05, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Ich finde den sehr gut, vor allem nachdem Kyle22, Little Ani und Ben Kenobi ihn sprachlich unter die Arme gegriffen haben. Und ich finde Meister Yoda wegen fehlenden Bildern ist ein Artikel noch nicht nicht lesenswert. Boba 23:14, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Also mir gefällt der Artikel auch sehr, einziges Manko ist halt das Fehlen eines Bildes, aber das kann man bei einem guten Artikel ja noch verschmerzen ;-). Gruß, Asajj 14:58, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) * :Natürlich ein Pro für den guten Lesenswerte Artikel.Vos 20:03, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Das Portät von Malinza Thanas ist wirklich sehr schön geschrieben und gut aus dem Buch herausgearbeitet worden. Das ist wirklich eine beachtliche Leistung und die hat es verdient, honoriert zu werden. Der Artikel liest sich sehr flüssig und ist von Anfang an leicht zugänglich. Rundum gelungen. --Little Ani Admin 22:14, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) Revan Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 30.04.07 bis zum 07.05.2007 * :Ausführlicher Artikel. Asajj 01:06, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Hat mir auch gefallen! Auch der Artikel Malak ist nicht zu verachten!Heiliger Klingone 16:52, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Ja ich fan denn auch super gut.Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 17:20, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Das ist auf jeden Fall lesenswert. Meister Yoda 10:44, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Yoda Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 01.05.07 bis zum Tag 09.05.07 * : Ein guter Artikel über Yoda, nur die Klonkriege kommen etwas zu kurz, weshalb ich ihn nur für "lesenswert" nominieren. Asajj 19:06, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) * :Der schockt! Echt Lesenswert.--Heiliger Klingone 19:40, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Ja , sehr gut. Auch Hinter den Kulissen gefällt mir sehr.--Yoda41 Admin 21:21, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) * .Gefählt mir auch sehr gut;. --Der Heilige Klingone 21:48, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) * :Bin auch dafür gut geschrieben Jango 18:46, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Noch ein bisschen weiterarbeiten und der Artikel könnte exzellent werden. Meister Yoda 18:50, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) Schlacht von Sluis Van Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 01.05.07 bis zum Tag 09.05.07 : Eine gute Schlachtbeschreibung, es reicht nun mal nicht bis zum exzellenten Artikel. Deshalb "lesenswert". Gruß, Asajj 17:32, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) : Du hast Recht, Asajj. Aber es sind noch einige Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler drin, die noch verbessert werden müssten. Dann auf jeden Fall lesenswert. Meister Yoda 18:48, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) : Ne ich finde für einen Lesenswetrten Artikel ist das zu wenig text.--Yoda41 Admin 20:33, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ich finde wegen den Rechtschreib - und Grammatikfehler drin.Vos 14:54, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Auch sehr schön wenn vor der Kandidatur Steffen G. den halben artikel neu schreibt :P .. nee... mal schauen ob man den noch besser machen kann.. das war ja einer meiner ersten artikel. Nun bin ich ja schon etwas besser. Müsste gehen. PS: Allgemein: Warum schaut ihr immer auf die Länge "size doesn't matter, it's how you use it" Bild:;-).gif --Modgamers 18:08, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) : Ich habe den Artikel in kleinen Punkten verbessert und leicht ausgebaut, da die Sprache doch sehr viel zu wünschen übrig ließ und einige Inhalte nicht stimmten. Der Artikel ist meiner Meinung allerdings noch weit von einem Lesenswertstatus entfernt, da noch einiges fehlt! Nicht die Menge an Text fehlt meiner Meinung nach sondern es fehlt die Qualität des Inhalts. Steffen Gebhart 18:14, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Nachtrag: Tut mir ja leid, aber das Ende, welches Modgamers wieder hergestellt hat, erscheint mir qualitativ mangelhaft. Lando kam definitiv nicht die Idee seine Steuerungscodes zu verwenden, denn er lag zu diesem Zeitpunkt verletzt in der Kabine des Falken, er hat sich nicht mal aktiv am Kampf beteiligt! Erst auf Hans Anweisung hin zündete dieser die Plasmabrenner! Weiterhin bewirkte das zünden der Plasmabrenner nicht das vollständige Auslöschen der Entercrews und verhinderte die Flucht der Schiffe nur dadurch, dass die Steuerungssyteme zerstört wurden und der Antrieb sich dadurch deaktivierte. Zudem ist die Schreibweise sehr erzählerisch gestaltet und entbehrt jeder Objektivität - Fakten werden verdreht und mit Spekulationen versehen. Wie gesagt tut es mir leid, aber der Artikel ist im derzeitigen Zustand nicht nur nicht Lesenswert, nein er ist sogar inhaltlich falsch! Steffen Gebhart 19:42, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) Schlacht von Mygeeto Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 2.05.2007 bis 9.05.2007 * :Nach meiner Meinung ist der Lesenwert.Vos 20:30, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) * :Hab ihn mir durchgelesen und hab mich sehr über den flüssigen text gefreut. Er liest sich wirklich ihn einem durch, ist nicht abgehackt oder holprig. schöne Grammatik und die Bilder sind auch gut gewählt. Daher kriegt er von mir ein Pro. Boba 20:35, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist zwar nicht schlecht, aber irgendwie hat er mich nicht überzeugt. Er ist ohne Frage schön geschrieben, aber von nem lesenswerten Artikel würde ich mehr erwarten. --Anakin 21:13, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Ich finde auch, dass der Artikel eine solide Basis hat, aber nicht sonderlich herausragend ist und aus der Menge hervorstecht. Es gibt viele andere Schlachten-Artikel, die im direkten Vergleich deutlich besser und ausführlicher geschrieben sind. Aus den im Artikel genannten Quellen lässt sich deutlich mehr herausholen. Außerdem scheint der Artikel sogar einen inhaltlichen Fehler zu haben: Ich glaube nicht, dass in der Schlacht IG-Lanzendroiden eingesetzt wurden, oder irre ich mich da? Wenn ich es besser wüsste, würde ich es ändern. --Little Ani Admin 21:49, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) Padmé Naberrie Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 3.05.2007 bis 10.05.2007 * : Also ich hab den Artikel hier mal vorgeschlagen, da er sehr ausführlich ist und gute Bilder enthalten sind. Auch sind einige weitere Informationen über sie im Artikel. Meister Yoda 16:55, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) PS: Macht es was, dass da nen Spoiler ist?